


Bill's Pet

by Zany_Frog



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Dipper, Aged-up Mabel, Angst, M/M, Mabel is suspicious, Rape, Sounding, author forgot how to tag, okay that major character death tag is kinda glossed over and fixed so dont worry, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 17:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11295153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zany_Frog/pseuds/Zany_Frog
Summary: Dipper doesn't want to be alone anymore, so he makes a deal.





	Bill's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amylee4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amylee4life/gifts).



> HAPPY VERY LATE BIRTHDAY HAVE A HORRIBLE FIC OF HORRIBLENESS YAYYYYYY  
> *throws streamers* *gives Torii a party hat* *screams*

The sounds of the crash stayed in his mind, bouncing around until he felt crazy. Again and again and again. To think such a small thing would stick to the inside of his skull when they had faced monsters and mysteries that were far more deadly and horrifying. But, no, this sound was the one that stuck. The creaking screech of metal on metal, sizzling smoke, shattered glass, followed by aching pain and the smallest and weakest breath from his sister he’s ever heard. No words, just an exhale.

That’s what lead him here. That’s why he was doing this. Not because he wanted to, but because he needed his sister alive. She made everything better, even when he was stuck in place. He’d found that out in the aftermath.

“Come **on** , Pine Tree! A deal’s a deal!” Bill held out his hand, eye twinkling in unhindered joy. “We’ve just gotta shake on it.”

Dipper frowned up at Bill. “I do this, and you bring Mabel back?” _Just to make sure_.

“Of course.”

It seemed too generous, but he didn’t care. His hand moved of it’s own accord, giving one firm shake before he felt the world shift around him. Everything went dark: a nice, warm dark. Much better than the cloud in his head.

“You still awake, Pine Tree?” The voice echoed, bouncing off unseen walls and sticking in his ears as static.

Dipper didn’t say anything in return, but Bill replied as if he did. “Interesting, interesting! Not even good ol’ Stanford stayed awake! All the more fun for me!”

Dipper couldn’t hold back a moan as pleasure abruptly wracked through him, Bill’s laughter reverberating in his head. “Wh-what?!” The pleasure continued as if he hadn’t said a word. He shuddered and bucked his hips, shame and heat forming a blush on his cheeks.

“You didn’t think I wanted your body just to wreak havoc in the town, did you?”

Dipper growled in answer, though it quickly turned into a whimper as the pleasure stopped. “Wha-what did you do to me?” It didn’t sound quite as forceful as he wanted it to.

“Oh, do you wanna see?” The tone made Dipper hesitate, but he'd rather know what Bill was doing to him than be left staring blankly into the darkness as his body wracked with unknown pleasure. Plus an added sense would help Dipper focus, being blind wasn't an additive, and he needed to make sure that Bill held up his end of the bargain.

“Don't worry about your sister, she's just peachy. Waking up, actually. Takes a while to rise from the dead, y’know.”

Dipper frowned, hating that he had to take Bill’s word for it. “Show me. Right now.”

“Now, now, you shouldn't be the one making demands, **pet**.” A pause that made Dipper’s skin crawl. “But I suppose that I can make an exception just this once. I think you'll enjoy the view~!”

Dipper opened his mouth to retort, to growl, to do something, but then he was blasted with the view through his body’s eyes and he was temporarily blinded by the light. He blinked quickly, feeling truly anxious for the first time since this all started. What was he going to see when he opened his eyes?

It wasn’t what he expected. Definitely not. It was much worse. His hand was wrapped around his cock, dribbling precum as he leisurely pumped it. There was grass under his feet, with a recently disturbed pile of dirt near by.

The ‘view’ barely registered in his mind before he felt that pleasure again, burning through him and making his eyes roll back. Disgust and shame stuck to his skin like slime. “Ahh, hahh~! S-stop!”

“You can’t just back out now, pet. Don’t you want to finish?” Bill emphasized his last word by tightly gripping his dick at the base, just on the edge of orgasm.

So close, so close! He’d been so close! Why? Why couldn’t Bill just end this already? Tears fell from his eyes, floating in air once they dropped off his jaw as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm slip away. “Pl-please, do-don’t. D-”

He was cut off by a harsh jerk, making him arch and moan. Bill laughed, and Dipper hated the way he could feel his body move without him wanting to, his face stretching to almost painful levels to contain Bill’s smirk. His hand continued to move. Dipper felt sick as pressure built up in his stomach quicker than he’d like.

“Ohh, I don’t think I’ve had this much fun since you dumb Pines locked me away all those years ago!” Bill chuckled. “Maybe I co-”

The dirt pile near them moved, fingers slowly sticking out of the loose soil and pushing the top layers away. “Looks like your dear little sister’s finally decided to join us. Guess we have to save the fun for later!”

Bill formed a small wand-like object with three spheres of different sizes spaced out on one of the ends, spinning it around in the air for a moment. Without fanfare, Bill shoved the sound into Dipper’s urethra, only pausing when the end of it was reached, with the third and final sphere pressed snugly against the tip of his cock.

Dipper _screamed_ as the sound went in, feeling every bit of its length as it burned its way into his urethra. Despite the initial pain being quick, a stinging one remained afterward, and he wasn't sure which was worse. It made it hard to focus on the arm that had made its way out of the dirt or the hand tucking his dick back in his pants painfully.

“Be a good pet and **don't say anything** , got it?” Bill pulled up the zipper of his jeans and watched the arm begin pushing more dirt off hurriedly, shaking as it did so.

“Fuck you.” It was more whimpered than said, barely even echoing against the nonexistent walls. He watched in silence as Mabel painstakingly crawled out of the dirt, absurdly thinking about how he wished he could help her somehow, despite the situation he was in.

...

“Are you sure you’re alright, Dipper? You’ve been acting...weird ever since I got back.” Mabel seemed hesitant to bring the point up, and Dipper hated himself all the more. Why did he ever think that this was a good idea?

“I'm just...glad you're back,” Bill said in Dipper's voice. Dipper felt like throwing up, felt like screaming or crying or something. He wanted to do anything. Anything that Bill couldn't do better, with his voice and his body.

“Yeah.” Mabel looked off to the side as if she didn't believe his words. Please, please, don't believe his words. “I'm going to….” She didn't finish, walking out the door of our room as if she had. She's suspicious, but Dipper doesn't get his hopes up.

“Perfect.” Bill’s voice is a morbidly soothing sound. “We can finish now.”

Dipper doesn't reply, but his heart soars at the thought of the sound being gone and finally getting to quiet the itch that had been in the background of every moment of every interaction.

“What? Got nothing to say, pet?” Bill asked, as if he actually cared. He pulled out his cock, easily pumping it and thumbing the sound. It sent a ripple of burning pain down Dipper’s urethra. He held back a moan as that horrible twist in his stomach began to form again. “Hmm, sad. I wanted to hear you scream.”

Bill started to pull out the sound slowly, and Dipper felt his mouth morph into a grin despite wanting to curl into a snarled clench of teeth. He stopped when the sound was almost completely out. Dipper tried to hold back a whine as he was pulled away from completion.

“I can tell what you're thinking, you know. I could hear every little thought that went through your head.” Bill’s smile was on the edge of painful. “I like it when you beg.”

Dipper kept quiet, but his thoughts ran wild. He hated this, but he wanted it over. Would Bill just finish this if he begged?

“Exactly, Dipper! This is why I like you. You were always such a smart pet.” Bill emphasized his point by pumping his dick faster and pushing the sound in just a little bit more, causing pleasure and pain to tangle in his stomach and crawl up his spine. “Beg for me.”

Dipper didn’t say anything for a moment, too caught up the pained pleasure to speak. He tentatively opened his mouth, pushing words to the front of his mind so he could do what was commanded of him. “Please, please let me cum. Pl-please just….”

“Mmm, lackluster. But I guess I can let you off since you’ve been such a good pet.” Bill pulled out the sound abruptly, pumping his cock swiftly. Dipper screamed as his orgasm finally washed over him, his eyes rolling back and his spine arching. It lasted longer than he expected, and every wave of pleasure sent dark guilt and shame crawling under his skin.

Bill seemed to chuckle, though Dipper couldn’t be sure as he slumped in numb relief. He curled up in whatever way he could, feeling tears he didn’t want fall down his face.

“Oh, what a day.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work i've ever done in gravity falls what is this mess


End file.
